Firearm sound suppressors reduce the sound level caused by the discharge of a firearm. This sound can be created when pressurized burning gases from the firearm discharge contact surrounding cooler air and by a sonic boom created from a projectile traveling faster than the speed of sound. Conventional firearm sound suppressors include a tubular housing with a series of baffles inside the housing to redirect and slow the release of the pressurized gases. The delay in the release of the gas allows for the gas to partially cool thereby reducing the volume of gas released. The redirection and slowing of the velocity of escaping gas can also lower the speed to a subsonic level. These baffles have various shapes and profiles to attempt to effectively disperse the burning gases and lower the sound level of the muzzle blast. However, it would be desirable to further suppress the sound level of a firearm discharge than that is achievable by a suppressor having conventional baffles.
Some conventional firearm sound suppressors are limited to use within a narrow range of projectile calibers. Thus, a user of a conventional sound suppressor could be required to purchase and/or use a variety of firearm sound suppressors for use on different firearms.
Additionally, upon discharge of the firearm, materials such as carbon and gun powder residue can be deposited in the firearm sound suppressor. Most conventional firearm sound suppressors cannot be disassembled in order to remove these deposits and the suppressor must be replaced. Conventional firearm sound suppressors that can be disassembled can require specialized tools for disassembly for cleaning of the baffles and/or other internal components. After cleaning, a user of a conventional firearm sound suppressor must pay careful attention to the order and/or orientation of baffles as they are inserted into the housing. Mistakes in the order and/or orientation of conventional baffles can cause the suppressor to not function as designed.
In view of the preceding, there is a need for a baffle for use in firearm sound suppressors that more effectively reduces the sound level of a firearm discharge, that can be used with a variety of caliber projectiles, and can be easily insertable and/or removable from a suppressor housing for cleaning